Two Compete For One
by ChasteLies
Summary: What happens to numbuhs 1,2, and 5. Surprising twist on chapter three! It's complete, I do't think anyone cares though because I only got one review. lol. oh well
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! This is my second fan fic, and I'm hoping it will be great! I have the PERFECT cliffhanger for chapter one! It's not going to be a very long story, but I'll do my best to have lots of Description in it! Anyway here it goes…

Oh yeah,

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own KND otherwise you would see a big difference, even though I try to write my stories, not so 'far out'.

Chapter one: Feelings Numbuh 86 had just arrived at sector V outside the tree house. She 

Hopped out of her jet and called everyone out.

"I've called you here because there is a very important mission we need to accomplish."

"What kind of mission numbuh 86?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"A top secret _girl only_ mission."

"Ooooooooh! A _girls only_ mission!" Said numbuh 3 very interested and excitedly.

"Yes numbuh 3, do you want to come with me?"

"Oh yes! I'm going on a mission! A girls only mission! And numbuh 3 started singing to herself.

"What! You girls are goin' on a mission without us guys! That's not fair!" Exclaimed numbuh 4.

"Life's not fair numbuh 4. And it _is _possible for girls to go on a mission _and_ succeed, without you!"

"Hmph." And under his breath said, "I'm going on this cruddy mission, if those cruddy girls like it or not! No matter what it takes."

"Numbuh 5, do you want to come with us?"

"Huh? Top secret or not, there's _no way_ numbuh 5's gonna go on a mission with _you_!"

"Ok, suit yourself. Come on numbuh 3 lets go!"

"Yaya! I'm going on a mission! A girls only mission! And numbuh 4 can't come! Hehe! See ya guys later!"

Numbuh 2 headed back to the tree house while thinking to himself.

' I just might be ably to have numbuh 5 all to my self tonight! Numbuh 3 is on a mission, numbuh 4 will either be in his room working on hand-to-hand combat, or out crashing the girl's mission, and numbuh 1 will probobly be in his room typing up a report. I just hope Abby wont- oh. My. God. I just called her Abby!

AAAAH! Gees, maybe I do love her. I'll think about that later.

I just hope _numbuh 5_ wont go to her room so I can talk to her. Maybe I could ask numbuh 1 for some advice.'

Little did numbuh 2 know, that was the worst possible thing he could do.

Just as he suspected, numbuh 4 went to go crash the mission. He mumbled something about going to the craft store to get a wig.

'Two down, one to go.' Thought numbuh 1.

'I hope numbuh 2 will go to his room and work on an invention or something, then I could chat with Abby _alone._ Just like old times.'

A small smile started to creep up on his face.

'Oh crud! I just refered to numbuh 5 as Abby! No that's not good! That would mean I really like her, or…or _love_ her! But I do…but I don't…But I do…but…arg! Maybe I'll just talk to numbuh 2 about it.'

While thinking those confusing thoughts about the girl in second-in-command, a scowl appeared on his face.

"What's up boss? You don't look to happy." Said numbuh 5 which snapped numbuh 1 out of it.

"Oh you know. Just thinking."

"Just thinkin' eh? Yeah numbuh 5 thinks a lot too."

"And what do you think about?"

"What does_ numbuh 5_ think about? Uh, you know, pretty much everything. Probobly the same thing your thinkin' about."

'Heh. Yeah right, thinking the same thing I am. Unless your thinking about how pretty you look at 5:30, which I doubt.'

"Well you know, if you have any problems and need to talk to me about anything, I'll be here 'kay?"

"Oh no! Don't get all mushy on numbuh 5 tonight boy! Heh heh, well, numbuh 5 will come to you if she's havin' trouble with anythin'."

"Hey! You didn't answer numbuh 5's question!"

"What was your question?"

"I asked you what was wrong."

"Oh… well the question that I heard was 'what's up?'" Numbuh one put on a cheeky smile. He liked to annoy numbuh 5, on the rare occasions that he did.

Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes and scoffed at numbuh 1's remark.

"For god's sake numbuh 1!" She said laughing a bit, " When numbuh 5 says 'whats up?' with a little hint of concern in her voice, a smart kid like yourself would know that I was implying the meaning 'whats wrong.'"

"Oh…" He said in a tone that sounded like he was completely lost.

Then they both laughed at this while taking their shoes off and walking towards the couch.

'She was concerned about me… she thinks I'm smart! Hey, wait a minute… was that her way of flirting with me!"

A few feet behind numbuh 1 and numbuh 5 stood numbuh 2 just outside the door to the tree house.

He didn't know what he felt. It was a mix of anger, sadness, betrayel, and feeling left out.

He was angry because numbuh 1 was taking his girl, well, maybe not_ his_ girl.

'At least notyet.'

Also angry because numbuh 1 got to numbuh 5 before him. Numbuh 2 ws sad because he didn't think numbuh 5 would like him.

He was feeling left out because numbuh 1 and numbuh 5 seemed like they were having such a good time talking to each other, and he didn't have a place in their conversation.

Feelings of betrayel came to him when he thought of his leader flirting with numbuh 5.

' It shouldn't be numbuh 1 talking to her, it should be _me_! Numbuh 1 doesn't deserve her!'

Now he felt ashamed of himself for thinking such bad thoughts about one of his best friends.

He was near to tears and told himself not to cry.

'NOHO! It's like I'm PMSing! But I'm not even a girl! Arg!'

now he felt like a whuse, tears staarting to fall down his face.

'Stop it. Stop it! NO!'

Getting angry at himself for crying just made it worse and he cried more.

'I'm a guy, I shouldn't be crying like this!'

Now he was frustrated.

'At least nobody is watching me.'

He wisely decided now was not the time to find a place in the other's conversation. Instead he thought he would go to his room and sulk in his self pity.

"Yeah! Numbuh 5 feels ya there. It's like it's- numbuh 2? Numbuh 2 where ya goin', what's wrong?

Numbuh 2 was runing to his room. He didn't want to talk to anyone especially numbuh 5, he definetly didn't want her to see him like this.

"Numbuh 2, are you OK? What are you doing, come back here!" Said numbuh 1.

"Numbuh 5's gonna go get 'im." Sid numbuh 5 to her leader.

"Numbuh 5 wait up! Let me talk to you!" But his door slammed in her face.

"Hey! Nobody slams a door in numbuh 5's face, or I'll open a can o' whoopin' on ya'll!"

'Man numbuh 5 that was a retarded thing to say.'

"Sorry numbuh 5 I don't want to talk to you right now."

"What? Come on man, I'm just tryin' ta' help!"

"I know, and I appreciate your concern, but I'm talking to you right now."

She sighed.

"What if you talked ta' numbuh 1?"

There was silence.

"Hmm… ok. I guess I could."

"OK, great. I'll go get 'im."

Numbuh 5 found numbuh 1 sitting at the kitchen table eating some Oreo cookies.

"So how did it go numbuh 5? Did you talk to him?"

"If you consider getting a door slammed in your face a positive result, then yeah, it went great."

He chuckled, "Oh bummer. So you didn't get anything out of him?"

"Yeah. He said he'd talk to you. I told 'im I'd come 'n get you."

"OK. I'll go see what's wrong."

"Good luck."

"Yeah, thanks."

Once numbuh 1 was gone, she slipped her I-pod earphones on and ate the rest of numbuh 1's cookis. She started whisper singing to her favorite songs 'Ridin' Dirty' by Chamillionair and 'Promiscous' by Nelly Furtado featuring Timbaland

(Yes those are my favorite songs too!)

Once numbuh 1 slipped into the room numbuh 2 didn't give numbuh one the upper hand.

"Numbuh 1 do you like numbuh 5?"

"Do I-uh-what?"

"Do you like numbuh 5?"

"Is this what this is about? Numbuh 5?"

"Do you like numbuh 5?" Asked numbuh 2 with blank expression.

"So that's why you didn't want to talk to numbuh 5… cuz-."

"Do you. Like. Numbuh. Five." He said raising his voice.

"-cuz…oh…do _you_ like numbuh 5?"

"I'll ask you calmly, one more time. Do you like numbuh 5?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"You do like her! And you stormed to your room all sad and angry because she was talking to me!"

"ARG!" Numbuh 2 was frustrated.

"Answer my question!"

He stepped back to sit on his bed but tripped over his feet and fell down which resulted in squishing one of his newest model airplanes.

"NOOOO!" Numbuh to was so frustrated at life, he threw his table lamp at the wall and it broke with a loud crash; glass flying everywhere. It relieved some of his anger so he stood up and picked up his glass half full with water, and threw it at the wall too.

At this point numbuh 1 felt like Professor Dumbledore dealing with a 15 year old Harry Potter: except he didn't know what to do, his mouth gaping open.

Numbuh 5 heard a loud crash and stopped her music to listen. Then she heard another crash, which sounded like it was coming from numbuh 2's room.

She sighed

'Boys. I better go check on them make sure everythings under control.'

'It seems like I'm always breaking up fights and confusion around here. It's like I'm the only one with common sence! Honestly. Well I guess numbuh 1 has some. Heh, heh. Well he better, since he's the leaduh.' Thought numbuh 5 as she made her way to numbuh 2's room.

She knew it was rude, but she put her ear to the door and eavsdropped on their conversation.

"Just answer my question!" Numbuh 2 yelled. Then in a soft tone, "Please. Just answer my question. That's all I'm asking for. Do you like numbuh 5 or not?"

Numbuh 5 gasped, and jumped away from the door.

'I should not be listening! Nope not good not good.'

But It was impossible not hear, she was, just outside the door.

Numbuh 1 sighed. He would have to answer him, he didn't want to risk another temper tantrum.

"OK. I give. I'll answer you question."

"Finally."

"Under one condition."

"Great."

"You answer one of _my _questions."

"OK. You answer mine first."

"OK…uh…I've never admitted this outloud, but… yes. I do like…quit a bit."

Numbuh 2 cursed to himself (sh to be exact.)

"That's what I thought."

"Now for my question."

"Lay it on me."

'Hey! Numbuh 2 stole that saying from me!'

Numbuh 1 hesitated a moment before asking. He had to ask a question that would cover all of his questions in one.

Hahahaha! Major cliff hanger! Hahaha! Oh burn! I got you there!

Well what didja think?

I could go on forever with numbuh 2's feelings! Lol! That's always been my specialty in writing. DESCRIBING more like it…Yeah I think I'm good at describing peoples feelings. Probobly 'cuz I'm an understanding person. I'm terribly sorry if it sounded like I was bragging, but my english teacher even said so; she wrote me a note on one of my stories. Acctually it was a stupid little paragraph that we had to write. I could have written for pages but I crammed it all in one paragraph. Lol!

ANYWAYS enough about me! PLEASE REVIEW! It's what I live for! It's what keeps me going! I do it for the reviews!(And that I like to write…) Anyway R&R (rock and roll, rest and relax, read and review.) Flames are greatly accepted but comments are 100x better! (I'm in a very chit chatty mood right now!)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! This is the second chapter! I hope you all like it! But first…

I don't own KND , obviously, cuz I don't think Mr. Warburton, would have 1/2/5 triangles!

Secondly… THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! WOOHOOO YOU GUYS ROCK!

Actiongal07- Thanks! You were the first person to review! (hands you a stick of gum) And no I havn't got any 1/5 or 2/5 comments yet!

Usef- hahaha Your review made me laugh. Sorry about the cliffie….ummm yeah….cliffhangers uh suck. Heh heh!

LoveforBB- Thanks! I hope I put a little more 'umph' in this chapter! And I'll spell check too! It's probobly my stupid 'A' key! Or my pinky… they just don't go together!

DD- don't kill me please! Did I update fast enough?

GoldenFlither- YES! He reviewed another one of my stories! Thank you for the comment!

Yami'lPrincess4- Thank you! I will keep it up!

Anyway lets get back to brass tracks (has anyone heard that saying before? My teacher says it all the time!)

I've done the disclaimer, the thanking the reviewers, now what did I forget?……hmmmm…….hmmmm……OH YEAH! The chapter! Here it is!

Oh right I forgot 1 thing! Lol.

across the screen means a new scene.

ZZZZZZZZZ means the end of chapter notes or wutever.

5/5 means I haven't gone to a different scene, It's just numbuh 5's thoughts on everything. Last time I tried something different but it didn't show up.

Chapter 2: Feelings ' Numbuh 1 hesitated a moment before asking…' 

"What were your feelings when you were running to your room?"

"Heh, Your want to know what I was _feeling_ numbuh 1?"

Numbuh 1 blinked.

"Oh god, You want to know what I was _feeling_."

He kept emphasising the word _feeling_.

Numbuh turned to stare out of his window. Then as if he were talking to god said…

"He wants to know what I was feeling. OK I'll tell you."

He turned back to numbuh 1.

"I was feeling probobly every f?ing emotion possible! I'm so frustrated right now! I'm _so_ frustrated and you don't even know how it feels to be me right now! You just don't get it!"

"N-numbuh 2. Please, just calm down…"

"NO! I won't calm down! You wouldn't either if you were me!"

Numbuh 2 was blowing up at numbuh 1, and numbuh 1 looked he was being blown up.

"You don't get it OK! Numbuh 5 likes you, not me! I just need to get over it!"

5/5

'Whoa whoa! I don't like Numbuh 1! Do I? Man this is crazy… two guys fighting over me. Well more like one guy. Still…never thought I'd see the day.'

5/5

"You know what! Maybe you _should_ get over it! I got to her first!" Numbuh 1 yelled back at numbuh 2.

5/5

numbuh 5 sighed. 'Nope. Make that two guys.

5/5

"Your just too slow! And you know why? 'Cuz your so _fat_, and you eat all day!"

5/5

Numbuh 5 cringed. 'Ouch. That was harsh.'

5/5

"No! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it that way!"

Numbuh 2 was silent. He wasn't even angry anymore. He didn't want to fight anymore, he had lost. He lost everything; The girl of his dreams, the fight, his hopes, his pride, his social skills,

'Not that I had much to start with.'

Happiness, and his best friend.

'I feel like a loser. That's 'cuz I am one. Oh well, just another feeling to add to the list.'

Suicide was very tempting to him right now.

'Besides, what have I got to lose right? OK, I have to get out of here now.'

"Numbuh 2 please! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"No. Don't forgive me. 'Cuz I don't want to be forgived. I've made up my mind: I don't want to ruin other peoples good lives because mine is hell. Numbuh 1, we were best friends, I don't want to ruin you and numbuh 5's relationship."

"Numbuh 2, what do you mean, we _were_ best friends…"

Numbuh 2 pretended he didn't hear him.

"I'm just the fat guy who invents things."

"I'm sorry I insulted you OK! And Your inventions are always great!"

"They always fall apart. But I've made up my mind. I'm quitting the Kids Next Door."

"What? NO! You can't! We need you here!"

"No you don't."

"But to quit the Kids Next Door means that…that you have to be-."

"Decomissioned. I know."

Numbuh 1 just stood there gawking at him.

"So…when I'm gone, just tell…tell Abby, that…I love her."

"No! I'm not letting you go."

"It's not your decision numbuh 1."

"But…" Numbuh 1 was lost for words.

'All this because of numbuh 5. Whats she going to sy when I tell her whats happened.'

"I'm leaving. And that's final."

Numbuh 2 took one last look at numbuh 1 and said, " When I get decomissioned, give ll of my stuff to my parents. They are gonna want it to remember me."

Those were numbuh 2's last words as he jumped out of the tree house.

He knew what he was going to do, and where he was going to go.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ok that's it for this story! No I'm just kidding. Carry on reading.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

5/5

'Did numbuh 2 do what I just think he did… oh my god I feel horrible! It's all my fault! But I didn't even do anything wrong. Still, they were fighting over me. But- oh crap numbuh 1's coming out. I have to hide somewhere.'

5/5

Numbuh one cursed himself.

'How could I just let him go like that! I should have done something, I cn't let numbuh 2 get docomissioned. Oh man, I'm a horrible friend, he doesn't even think we're friends anymore! What did I do, what did I do? I'm going to have to tell numbuh 5, besides, she'll know what to do.'

Then he walked out of the room to go to the kitchen, leaving the door open.

'OK, he didn't see me, that's good. This was pretty pathetic place to hide anyways; behind the door. Now comes the tough part. How am I gonna tell him I heard pretty much everything after the crash. That's gonna be really awkward. I just have to be optimistic about the whole thing. Uhh…lets se…a positive thought…umm…oh I know. I figured out what all those funny feelings were when I talk or see numbuh 1. The whole butterflies in my stomach, a little bit of sweaty palms. It means… no I'm not going to admit it. Well… I really like the guy. There. Man that's not good for my ego. Oh well, I knew it would happen some day, my stupid sister even said so. She knew I would have a crush some day. Stupid hormones.

I better make my way down to the kitchen before numbuh 1 comes looking for me and finds me standing here in the middle of the hallway looking like a retard.

(No offence to those mentally challenged people who stand in hallways.)

Numbuh 2 dialed the number 661-1723 on his cell phone. He needed to meet someone.

(If you take the numbers that numbuh 2 dialed you can figure out who it is!)

"Hi…Are you busy?…'Cuz I need to talk to you…No in person…Please it's really important…OK thanks. So could you meet me at the river under the bridge at 7:00?… OK, don't worry I'm already here, I'll just wait for you…Well I know I'm not at the tree house, but that's what I want to talk to you about… OK cya then."

Numbuh 2 sighed. Why were things so complicated, why couldn't things work out?

' 'Cuz life wasn't meant for you.'

He kept replaying the fight between him and numbuh 1 in his head over and over again.

(That's another one of my favorite songs 'Over and Over')

Staring at the river made him aa little dizzy, but it looked so pretty and sounded so peaceful, he couldn't tear his eyes away from it. All he would have to do when he fell in was breath in the water, and that would be it for him. He would reside in heaven for the rest of time. He would die as peacefully in the water as it looked.

He started to sway back and forth, he was slowly tipping forward…

ZZZZZZZZZ

CLIFFIE! HAHAHA! BURN!

No I'm just kidding I wanted to scare you guys for a minute. I was so tempted to leave it there! Oh well here's the rest of the story, hope you'v enjoyed it so far!

ZZZZZZZZZ

He was slowly tipping forward…

VROOM!

Big semi truck raced over the bridge, which saved numbuh 2 from falling in the river.

"damn it!" He swore out loud.

He was either relieved that the truck saved him or bummed because he just wanted to get it over with.

He was doubting his decision now.

'Do I really want to go now? Numbuh 1 _did_ seem kind of upset. But he made my life miserble. He was your best friend. But…he took her. No he didn't, besides they aren't together yet. But it looks like they're gonn be. Well then you should be happy for them both because they're your friends. But-.'

"Numbuh 2!"

"Oh hi numbuh 86."

"Why the hell aren't you at the tree house?" Said numbuh 86 as she ran up to him.

"Oh… uhh..." He hesitated a moment before answering, he had to be positive of his decision.

"Hmm?"

"Uh, I want to quit the Kids Next Door."

"What! What the hell kind of frame of mind are_ you_ in! You don't wann quit! You never quit!"

"Well I do." Numbuh 2's face was very serious.

"A-are you…serious?" Numbuh 86 now looked confused and a little sad, her shoulders dropped a bit.

"I'm positive."

"You _do_ know what you have to do to quit right?"

"Yeah I have to get decomissioned."

"Not _only _do you have to get decomissioned, you have to go through _all_ your files, organize them, pack _all_ of your personal items, clean and give back _all_ your weapons, you have to make your _own_ mysterious reason of death, and nobody but your team mates are to know what really happened."

"What if an operative died? Then what would you do with their stuff?"

"Well, I would send a few people to clean out their room, put all of their personal belongings in garbage bags, send them to their parents. I'd get someone to collect their weapons. I would have their leader organize their files. Then it would be up to their team mates if they wanted to have a memorial or not."

Numbuh 2 shifted his gaze back to the river again. It mad him feel… unusual. Something he'd never felt before. Almost like peaceful, loving, understanding, solemn feeling.

"Numbuh 2… Please don't leave."

He was surprised at the way she spoke those words. She was serious, but not the strict serious tone of voice she uses when she bosses people around. It was a meaningful serious. Like she really cared about him.

"Because I…I…" She hesitated and looked at the ground like she was ashamed of something.

"Because I really-."

But numbuh 2 didn't get to hear the rest because he jumped.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Well should I end it here or not? Even if I carried on I would go on to numbuh 1 and 5. Yeah I think I'll end it here. Sorry to leave you guys hanging. I really am. But I just wanted to update fast, then I have an idea for my other story. Later on I want to make a 2/5 fic just because I'm feeling really sorry for #2 right now. Everyone who is feeling sory for numbuh 2 ris your hand and say "I feel sorry for numbuh 2" Please Rand R you guys know your reviews rock!

Read and review, rest and relax, rock and roll, right and rong!

Wanna figure out what happens to numbuh 2?

Numbuh 2 jumped in the water, but he didn't sink because he was so fat it made him extremely bouyant!

I'm just kidding you'll have you wit for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all my reviewers, I know that last chapter with numbuh 2 and suicide and all was completely out of character, but just read on and you'll see. This is going to be a super short chapter, but I got quite a few complaints about numbuh 2 and suicide so I just want to update fast so I don't loose all of my readers! Lol

And thank god nobody noticed but I completely messed up with one of the characters (not numbuh 2) so that's another reason why I'm putting in this new twist. The story was suppose to be a lot shorter than it is turning out to be and with the writing rule that I go by 'Just go with the flow' isn't helping much! Anywy here's chapter three

Oh yeah…

I don't own KND otherwise nobody would watch it.

Just wanted to say to Goldenflither that I'm really, really sorry about that mix up!

Chapter three: Deja' Vou

Major spelling errors on the title I know…I think.

Back at the tree house…

"Hey numbuh 1 how'd the chat go?" Numbuh 5 asked trying her hardest to put on a smile.

"Oh hey numbuh 5. Where were you? And do you know what happened to my cookies?"

"Oh. Heh heh. Sorry 'bout the cookies, numbuh 5 was hungry."

"You ate my cookies? Oh well plenty more left in the box."

Numbuh 5 put on a sheepish smile.

"There _are_ more cookies left in the box…_ right?_"

"Uhh…" Her grin got bigger.

"Oh come on!" Numbuh 1 opened the cupboard to see if there were any cookies left in the box, but what he saw surprised him, he yelped and jumped back.

Numbuh 5 burst out laughing.

"Whats the problem numbuh 1? It's just a couple o' cute little chicks!"

(Remember that one episode when all those little chicks kept following numbuh 1?)

"No! Get them away from me!"

"It's _two_ little chicks! They're not gonna hurt ya!"

He shot a glare at numbuh 5.

"Where did you get them?"

"Numbuh 3 kept a few 'cuz she thought they were 'cute and cuddley and adorable and fuzzy wuzzy, and she thought they would make good tea party guests."

"Well please put them back."

"Why can't you?"

"What? No way!"

"What a loser." She mumbled

Numbuh 1 glared at her again.

"Numbuh 5 says we leave 'em there 'till numbuh 3 gets back."

"I like the way you think." He said in a sort of sly tone.

"Numbuh 5 knows ya do. Numbuh 5 knows…"

"So, where were you again?"

"Oh, uh-outside."

"Did you by any chance see… numbuh 2 out there?"

"Uh, nooo… why?

"Well, you see numbuh 2 ran away, he said he was going to quit the KND."

Numbuh 5 bit her lip, she would have to confess.

"Uhh… Numbuh 1, Numbuh 5 knows." She dropped her head in shame.

"What?"

"Numbuh 5 heard."

"Uhh, I don't get it… you were eavsdropping?"

Numbuh 5 nodded, she didn't know how he would take it.

"Numbuh 5's sorry she knows she shouldn't have."

"When did you start to hear?"

"After the crash. Numbuh 1, numbuh 5's really sorry."

"Well…This is really awkward."

"Yeah I know, I'm really, really sorry."

Numbuh 1 gawked at numbuh 5.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm really sorry."

"I'm not sure I heard you right…did you just speak in first person?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_SPLAT!_

Numbuh 2 awoke to find bird pooh on his head. He was still outside sleeping a few feet way from the door to the tree house.

"Aw man! Not again!" He said out loud to himself.

'That was one completely messed up dream. I would never commit suicide! Even over a girl! I would never _ever_ do that! Even if it was over a spunky, funny, pretty girl. The coolist kid I ever saw.'

Numbuh 2 sighed, he would have to take shower before anyone saw him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Numbuh 1 woke up from his nap.

'That's weird, I fell asleep while eating cookies…hey! Where did they go!'

Numbuh 1 gasped.

'My dream! No way! I gotta find numbuh 2. And tell numbuh 5 to stop eating my cookies…OK numbuh 1 stop paniking over cookies, your turning into numbuh 2.'

Then he eyed the cupboard very closely.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Numbuh 5 opened her eyes groggely, someone woke her up from gasping.

"Holy cow!"

'That was one sphycho dream!'

"Is that you numbuh 5?"

"Yeah numbuh 5 just woke up."

"Really? Me too. What time is it?"

"Numbuh 5 doesn't know. Check your watch."

"Oh. It's 5:45."

"Wow, we were asleep for- hey numbuh 2. Numbuh 2 where are you goin'?"

Numbuh 2 sprinted upstairs to his room.

Numbuh 1 and 5 looked at each other in horror. With that look they knew that they both pretty much had the same dream, if not all three of them.

"Numbuh 5's gonna go…"

"No! I think I should get him…just in case…"

"Numbuh 1 if your thinkin' what numbuh 5's thinkin' then it was just a dream. _Numbuh 5 _will go check on 'im."

Numbuh 1 sighed, "I hope your right."

"Numbuh 5 knows she's right. That stuff only happens in stupid movies."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Numbuh 5 knocked on numbuh 2's door.

"Numbuh 2, are you all right?"

"Uhh…sorta."

"Do you wanna talk about something?"

"Nope. Sorry."

"What if…" She gulped, "what if you talked to numbuh 1?"

"Uhh…actually I think I will."

"Oh… 'Kay one minute."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When numbuh 5 came back down she looked like she just saw a ghost.

"What's wrong numbuh 5?"

"Numbuh 2 wants to talk to you." She said in barely a whisper.

"Oh no. That's not good. Stay here I will make sure he doesn't leave this time."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Numbuh 1 raced up the stairs to numbuh 2's room and swung open the door.

"Numbuh 2, is this about numbuh 5?"

"Uhh…what? No…it's funny you ask thought because I had a really messed up dream about you, me, and numbuh 5"

Numbuh 1 sighed the most relieved sigh he ever sighed.

"Oh thank god. Yes numbuh 2 I know, we all did."

"You mean… We ll had the same dream?"

"No, just the rolls that we played."

"Oh…yeah…um…numbuh-."

Before numbuh 2 could say anymore he got squished in a big bear hug from numbuh 1.

"Eeew! What is this white goopy stuff numbuh 2?"

"Oh, uh, heh heh! You know that time when you got attacked by pigeons, but they had just eaten before…and I was wondering if I could borrow that shampoo you bought for that occasion?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

' NUMBUH 2! THAT IS DISGUSTING!"

"Yup. Just a dream." Numbuh 5 said out loud.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Well that's chapter three and this story is turning a whole lot different from what it was going to be. I know It was a really short story but oh well. I thought you might have like that relief. No numbuh 2 didn't commit suicide! Can you guys keep a secret? I actually didn't plan for this weird dream thing to happen, but I thought it would fit since, not many people like the idea of numbuh 2 and suicide, and the fact that numbuh 86 was suppose to be on operation S.L.U.M.B.E.R. anyway R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I decided I would do a last short chapter for this story. And then it will be all over. Wahoo. Well. Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys all rock man! Honestly! I could go on and on about how cool reviewers are and stuff but I'm not going to because it's a waist of time and I have to save my typing energy for the chapter soooooooo.

I do not own KND.

There. Don't sue. You wouldn't want to even if I didn't because I don't have any money. I'm still a kid ya know.

CHAPTER 3: The last chapter… In numbuh 2's room… 

"You know, I was so freaked out that you were going to run away and quit the Kids Next Door!"

"Yeah, and in my dream, I jumped in the river!"

"Really? And just over numbuh 5! Wow, of course I'll let you use my shampoo. As a matter of fact, you can keep it too, since I don't have anything to use it with."

"Yeah, and about numbuh 5, you don't like her do you?"

Numbuh 1 froze, his hand extended, reaching for the doorknob.

"I men," Numbuh 2 continued, "it was just a dream. Right?"

"Uh-Oh."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the living room…

'If for some freaked out reason, they come down the stairs asking which one of them do I like, or who would I go out with, what would I do? Ugh, I don't wanna think about things that aren't gonna happen.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"…Well, there is only one solution."

"What's that numbuh 1?"

"We have to ask her."

"What!"

"We'll still be friends, it'll be just to get this over with."

"You know, I think your right. Lets ask her."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the living room…(once again.) Numbuh 5's POV

"Hey numbuh 5 what are you doing?"

"Watchin' a movie numbuh 2, why do ya ask?" She said not taking her eyes off the screen.

"We need to ask you something."

"Uh…hey numbuh 1. Can it wait 'till this is over? Or is it important?"

"Well, it's important," Said numbuh 2.

"But we can wait," Finished numbuh 1

"OK, have a seat, it'll be about five more minutes."

Numbuh 1 and numbuh 2 sat on either side of numbuh 5.

She was confused, 'Why are they acting so weird? Oh well.'

The thought of them asking her out creeped her out.

'No matter, I've made up my mind; I don't like _anyone_.'

Then the thought of what Cree said to her a few months ago made her shudder.

FLASHBACK

Cree: You know, your going to get a crush soon.

Abby: No I'm not!

Cree: Yes! You can't escape horomones!

Abby: Well _I_ can!

Cree: No you can't! Nobody can!

Abby: Yes!

Cree: Well I won't say 'I told you so', but you can't escape love. It's like Kingdom Come: You get in but you can't get out.

(Believe it or not, I got the idea of Kingdom Come from an episode of Dragon Tales when I was in grade 1!)

Abby: Oh. My. God.

Cree: I know, I've been through it.

Abby: No, not that. Your' giving Abby advice!

Cree: Yup, just like I taught you your moves.

Abby: Yeah, and then used them against me!

Cree smirked in a _And I'll use love against you too_ look.

Abby gawked in a_ What! Oh my god you can't do that to me it's not fair_ look.

END OF FLASH BACK

'Well I'll just have to ignore it. If I start to go out with numbuh 1, it will mess everything up. Same goes for numbuh 2. Besides, I didn't get that stupid butterfly feeling in my stomach when I heard numbuh 1 this time. I can't like_ anyone_!'

"Maybe it's all over now…" mumbled numbuh 5, still in her thoughts.

"Well, actually, yes. The movie just ended." Said the Brit.

"Oh, Abby didn't mean-… to…uh…sound stupid."

Numbuh 2 cocked his head, and numbuh 1 raised an eyebrow.

"Abby?" they said simultaniously. (spelling)

"Uh…ya know what I meant."

Both of their eyes went huge.

"Uh…numbuh 5's just been thinkin'…Cree's been, uh, messin' with numbuh 5's head."

"She hasn't brainwashed you has she?" Asked you know who…num-buh two.(Sorry I got carried away with the rhyme.)

"If numbuh 5 was brain washed, she would have gone and worked for the _T.N.D_!"

"OK, well_ on with our question_…numbuh 2." He said in a _don't get sidetracked with stupid questions_ look.

"Oh, he, he right. Um…"

"Go on, you can ask numbuh 5 anythin'"

'Just not which one of you I'd go out with.'

Numbuh looked at numbuh 2 for reassurance.

"Which one of us would you go out with?"

'Speak of the devil!'

"We'll wait." Said numbuh 2.

"Don't be so rude numbuh 2! Gees, you need some patients! It's a virtue you know."

"I've got patients numbuh 1!"

"Well it doesn't look like it!"

"You don't look like a guy either!"

"First of all, that was random. Second of all, I'm _not _a girl-."

"Oh really?"

"Numbuh 5 hopes not."

Both of the guys just ingnored her.

"_Third_ of all, you don't look like a human!"

"Yeah, well I'm more human than you!"

"Psh! As if!"

"Don't 'psh' me! And 'as if' your self!"

Numbuh was amused by the guy's fight. 'They are such girls.'

"I'll 'psh' you if I want! And 'as if' _your_ self!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Hey I wasn't the one who started it!" Numbuh 2 argued.(I'm getting kinda confused.)

"Ahem." Numbuh 5 said to let them know she was still in the room. Unfortunately she wasn't loud enough.

"Well if you weren't being so rude in the first place-."

'Cat fight!'

"Ahem!" Numbuh 5 said a bit louder.

"- Not now numbuh 5." He waved her away and continued on his rant.

"If you weren't being so rude, I wouldn't've told you to mid your manners!"

'Did he just wave me away! Oh I_ know_ he didn't just wave me awy!'

Numbuh 2 looked at numbuh 5's rection, then looked back at numbuh 1.

"uh…numbuh 1…"

"Did you just wave numbuh away? Cuz you know from experience, not to wave me away!"

Numbuh 1 froze, "Uh-Oh"

"Yeah you better 'uh-oh'! You come down here, you take_ forever_ just to _ask_ your question-"

"It was mine too."

She gave numbuh 2 the look, and he knew what to do.

"Shutting up…" he mumbled.

"_Then_, you _finally_ ask the stupid question, and as numbuh 5's about to answer, numbuh 2 says smart remark. _THEN_, you start to have a silly little cat fight!

Numbuh 1 and 2 cringed, they didn't like it when she got ticked off.

"Yeah, numbuh 5 knows ya don't like it when numbuh 5's ticked! So don't give me any reason to be! And after you started your cat fight, numbuh 5 try's to say something and you _wave-_numbuh five- _away_?" She said in a dangerous voice.

Numbuh 1 gulped.

"Nuh-uh. You know what happened last time."

(I'm too lazy to do a flash back for this. :P)

"I-I'm sorry."

"Why thank you. Apology accepted." She was in a better mood, now that numbuh 1 had apologised.

"Now, do ya wan't numbuh 5 to answer ya question?"

"Uh…only if you want to." Said numbuh 2.

"Don't be so timid scardy cat."

"OK." He was glad she was back to her usual self, with her usual, smart remarks.

"Well it would be nice if you answered."

"What was the question again?"

"Uh… which one of us would you go out with?"

"Oh right. Sorry, numbuh 5's not lesbian, she doesn't go out with girls." She smirked and started to walk away.

"Oh wait!" said numbuh 1.

"Yeah! Hey, that's not cool!"

"It's coolore than you numbuh 2!" Snapped numbuh 5.

They both ran after her shouting.

"Honestly numbuh 5!"

"Hey, numbuh 5, do you like _anyone_?"

"Numbuh 2…" She turned around, "no! And if _I _did, _I_ wouldn't tell you!"

She turned back around and walked out the door, leaving the two dumbstruck boys just standing there, looking at where she once was.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Phew! Well that is my first story ever to be completed! I tried to make the ending some what cool, but I dunno. Anyway the story was totally different than what I expected it to be! I never expected numbuh 2 to get so mad that he wanted to quit the KND and commit suicide! I was looking forward to a funny, short little story that everyone would laugh at and enjoy…but…yeah. That's me: go with the flow. Anyway, Review!


End file.
